The Last Dragon Rider
by Amoneus Ignis
Summary: Sylvana a 15 year old girl,was involved in a scheme to infiltrate the vault in Uru'bean.The scheme was a success and they managed to get away with gold and jewels and also a green emerald stone. Is this the last Dragon egg? You'll have to read to know.RR
1. Chapter 1

I was cold and covered with dirt but that didn't stop me from what I had to do, which wasn't that important to begin with. I was digging, well it really wasn't digging because I wasn't using a shovel but I was still moving the earth to make a hole, so it could be considered digging. I was digging a tunnel to the outer wall of Galbatorix's palace in Urû'baen. It was dangerous, and life threatening but it had to be done. Anyway all the troops that guarded the palace were out fighting on the Burning Plains and Galbatorix was probably focused on that battle so he would be out of it. The only guards in the palace were the elites but I doubt if they would be able to see someone that was invisible. Caren and Mattias were the ones inside, they were the ones with the invisibility liquid that they had concocted. They were the ones going into Galbatorix's vault and stealing as much gold and jewels as possible, and if it existed the last dragon egg, but that was a myth.

So here I am telling the dirt to move out of my way so I could make a tunnel, the only escape route. "Thrysta," I said compressing the dirt and rock against the wall of the tunnel. The ancient language was a language of power, all the elves spoke it, they wove magic from their tongue. Finally I hit the outer wall of the palace. "Thrysta," I said compressing the dirt and rock above her. "Risa," I rose the dirt out of the top of the tunnel and spread it around, disguising it for a large gopher hole. I jumped back into the tunnel and sat down in the dirt. I wasn't the most powerful witch, so that little power I exerted tired me. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

I opened my eyes in just enough time to see Caren and Mattias jump into the hole almost on top of me, their rucksacks filled with enough gold that it was spilling out. Caren pulled me up and together we all ran for the entrance of the tunnel. We hopped onto our horses and cantered as fast as we could. It was exhilarating, the wind was blowing my brown hair wildly. I turned to look back and there was no one there. We weren't being followed, that invisibility liquid must have worked.

We rode for about two hours, following the Ramr River to its end. We could see the fighting in the distance, both sides. The red tents of Galbatorix's troops and the worn down ramshackle tents of the Varden's troops. We made camp, setting out our bedsheets and making a fire. They collected wood, and all I had to utter was brisingr.

"So the liquid worked," I asked.

"Well yea it worked, or else we wouldn't be alive with all these goodies," Mattias replied laughing.

Caren was categorizing the loot, the gold crowns were put in one pile, the gold rings were put in another pile, the necklaces in another. The objects that weren't gold were put in different piles. Mattias pulled out a large emerald oval and lifted it up to the light. The light green veins running through it made the emerald glow.

"Can I see that," I asked.

"Why, you didn't help us?" Caren said taking the stone from his brother.

"Who do you think dug the escape tunnel?" I asked getting mad, they weren't going to leave me out of my share.

"We didn't need an escape tunnel, there was no one to escape from." Mattias started laughing then he gestured to Caren to toss him the rock.

"Stop, you're going to break it." I stood up, pushing my sleeves to my elbows, I reached for my sword.

"Oh, the little girl wants to fight." Caren said in a baby voice.

That was it, I was not going to take it, how could they do this to me, I saved them from a lone Ra'zac, and they go and repay me with nothing. They got up taking their swords out and circling me. I stood still, taking in all that I could see and hear, taking note of their weaknesses I pulled up my skirt and tucked it into my belt so I wouldn't trip. Luckily I was wearing cloth britches.

I unsheathed my sword, it was light and thin enough to slip between a pair of ribs, but stout enough to hack through the thickest of armor. Caren and Mattias were terrible swordsman, but they didn't know my skills to they thought they were better than me. I stood still, and in one swift move they both lunged at me. I circled around them and they almost stabbed each other.

"I could have used magic but the is too easy," I stated laughing. Mattias's blade came at my right but I deflected it in enough time to duck, so that Caren's blade wouldn't cut my shoulder. I could see the anger in both their faces, they were probably wondering why I was beating them.

"She's part elf," Caren panted. I laughed that wasn't true but I wanted them to believe it.

"Letta," I said stopping them in their tracks. "This was fun but I have to go, and I'm taking the green stone and some crowns."

"You can't go." Caren said struggling, but he couldn't move.

I walked over to the pile of gold and grabbed the stone, I walked over to my black stallion Liduen and put the stone in a saddlebag. I walked back over to the pile and grabbed a few copper, silver , and gold crowns and put them in my money pouch on my belt. I untucked my skirt and rolled up my bed sheets. I tied them to Liduen, all the time watching Caren and Mattias face's grow from anger y to furious. I laughed at them and waved them goodbye before riding south, toward the Varden's tents.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been riding for a long time and I was exhausted, Liduen must have been exhausted as well because he slowed down and went no faster than a walk. I had been going west towards DrasLeona, but, I wasn't going to stay in that retched town, I was just going to stay away from the edge of the battle field. Liduen stopped, I urged him to keep going but I could tell he was tired and wasn't going anywhere, so I made camp.

After I started the fire, I went over to where I put my saddlebags and bedsheets and laid down. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't so I took the green rock out of my bag and turned it around in my hands. It was odd, I had seen nothing so pure green in my entire life, the sea green veins running through it were pristine. I couldn't help but look at it, and that's what I did until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, and rubbed my eyes like I do every morning. I saw that the fire was out, I didn't care it was to hot for a fire anyway. I looked over at Liduen, he was acting weird and standing as far back as the stake I tied him up to would allow. His looked at me, fright was in his pale brown eyes. I looked over to the emerald stone by my bed and it was in pieces, it was a shell. "An egg," I though out loud. I looked over to my saddlebags, things where strewn everywhere. I jumped up and ran over to them, I moved the larger bag and behind it, eating my salted pork strips, was a dark green dragon. It was only the size of large house cat but it was a dragon, I though that dragons were a myth. I was scared. The green dragon came out if the green stone—egg. I fell backwards from fright, and it looked up at me. "It is so cute," I said aloud.

It moved closer to me until it was sitting on my bed sheets in front of me. I reached out to touch it, and it welcomed my hand. It stretched out its long neck so I could pet him. He looked at me with intelligent eyes. Then his snout touched my palm, it burned really bad, I rubbed my hand on the bedsheets to try and stop it. When the burning stopped, I looked down on my palm, it had a silver oval in the middle of it, it was glowing, and it looked quite odd. While I was staring at the mark I heard a male voice rumble inside my head;_food, do you have anymore food._

That scared me, I didn't know that dragon talked Did it talk? Was the voice only in my head?

"Did you just talk?"

The dragon made a deep rumble and I guessed that was it laughing. _Yes, dragons aren't the stupid creatures man thinks them to be, now do you have any more food. I'm starving._

I walked over to my saddlebags, and turned to look at the dragon, it was licking it's long claws. I searched through my food bags and found some more pork, I walked back over to him and gave him the food, he gulped it down. _Thank you Sylvana._

"You know my name." I asked, trying to be polite. "What's your's?"

_I don't know, you didn't give me one_, he replied. He looked up at me, his green eyes sparkling.

"You're mine." I said excitedly.

_Well if you want to be possessive it would be you belonging to me, I chose you remember. I didn't have to hatch for you but I did. _He said with a laugh.

"Why did you hatch for me." I asked, I reached out my hand and patted his scaly head. "I didn't believe dragons existed anymore."

_I don't know why, I just felt something in you, and thanks for saving me from those two humans ._

"Caren and Mattias, no problem, they were stupid." I said laughing. "You need a name." I thought about all the dragon names I could think of from the old stories.

"How 'bout Galzra?" I asked. The dragon shook his head.

"OK how 'bout Beroan?" He again shook his head.

"Roslarb?" He shook his head again.

"OK, what do you want in a name?" I asked.

_I don't care, _he said._ You chose._ He laughed.

I groaned. "OK," I said thinking, I smiled, I had the best name. "How 'bout Vrael"

He tilted his head and looked up at me with one big green eye, _I like it, it has prestige._ Vrael, the green dragon. Wasn't Vrael the leader of the the first Dragon riders, I thought.

_Yes, he was._ Vrael said.

"You heard my thoughts?"

_We are connected, our emotions and thoughts are one. _Wow, I thought. He's living up to his name already.

_I heard that._ He laughed.

I stood up and cleaned up the mess Vrael made with my saddle bags and went over to Liduen. He backed away from me. I told him it was okay and I stretched out my hand. He walked over to me and stood still. He didn't take his eyes off Vrael. I tossed his saddle on him along with his saddlebags. I went back over to Vrael, who was now digging in the fire ashes.

"What are you doing?"

_Playing in the ashes._ I started laughing, and I rolled up my bed sheets and tied them to Liduen.

"Vrael can you fly?" I asked. He stretched out his scrawny wings and flapped them. They only took him a foot of the ground and then he dropped. _Not yet._ He replied.

"Okay then, your going to have to get on the horse with me."

_That thing, it's frightened of me, and I'd rather not. _ He backed away from the horse.

"Vrael, how else are we going to get to the Varden, I'm not walking and I don't want to leave you here." He looked up at the horse and then me gave in.

_Fine, but when I can fly You are never riding that horse again. _I picked him up and he wrapped his long spiked trail around my arm. Liduen seemed worried at first but then Vrael sent him calming thoughts and he settled down.

It took four days to make it to the Varden tents and by that time, the troops were taking them down and returning to Surda. In four days Vrael grew almost bigger than Liduen and he could fly. He last day it took to get to the tents, he had to fly close to the horse. We entered the encampment and a group of soldiers stood talking. I walked rode over to them, Vrael following. The looked frightened of us and bowed down to us.

"Don't bow, it just makes you look foolish. Can you point me in the direction of your leader." I said. _Good job Sylvana._ He said his voice booming in my mind.

"Lady Nasuada, is in the big tent," one of the soldiers said pointing in the direction he intended. "I think, Rider Eragon is there as well."

"Thank you." I said before trotting off toward the tent.

Eragon had been in this meeting for hours, and they had gotten nowhere. The Varden wanted to storm Urû'bean now, but the Elves and the Dwarves wanted to wait and bury the dead. Now the leaders wanted Eragon to chose what they did, but he didn't know. Galbatorix's troops wouldn't be ready for an invasion, but neither would the Varden's. Then he sensed something out side. It was another dragon, it was young, and it's rider was with him. It wasn't Murtagh and Thorn, but who was it. He looked at Saphira and he could tell that she could sense int too.

"Excuse me," he said. "I have someone that needs me out side." He and Sapphira left the tent and walked down the row of tents, he saw her before she saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowed down Liduen to a walk, and examined all the tents on the way searching for the big tent that soldier had talked about. The soldiers at all the other tents saw us coming and bowed down to us. I wondered why they were doing that. I was no different than any of them. They were probably bowing down at Vrael, he was pretty scary and he had gotten really big. His teeth and caws were razor sharp, and he stood out with his bright green scales.

_Sylvana, there's someone coming._ Vrael said spreading out his wings sending dust everywhere.

I hopped off my horse and put my hand at my sheath. I walked Liduen down the row of tents, the soldiers staring at me.

I saw him walking towards me, his huge blue dragon next to him. He looked elvish, his not as graceful as an elf. His features were more rugged and I guess he was human. He walked up to me and stopped right in front of me.

"Who are you," He asked, his voice was intending suspicion. I was a witch at first and I knew the ancient language, not as good as an elf but better than most human. I searched my word bank and cam up with this. "Eka fricai un Shur'tagal." I raised hum my hand with the silver mark.

He smiled and repeated what I had just said showing me his silver mark. "I am Eragon Shadeslayer and this is Saphira." He pointed toward his blue dragon.

"It's nice to meet you, Eragon Shadeslayer, You too Saphira."

"My name is Slyvana, and this is Vrael." Vrael shifted on his feet puffed out his chest. Eragon and Saphira both look shocked at his name.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, how old is...er..Vrael."

"About a week, why."

"He is exceptionally big for his age." Eragon said walking back the way he came. I walked up next to him. Saphira and Vrael walked behind us.

"Where did you get his egg."

I started my tale at the beginning, when I met Caren and Matthias and saved them from the Ra'zac, until the time the broke into the vault and stole as much as they could. Then I told him about our sword fight and how I used magic to subdue them and run away with Vrael's egg. And how the next morning I found him eating my food.

"How did they break into the vault."

"All the guards were either protecting Galbatorix or fighting, and I thought I hard them talking about an inside man."

By the time our conversation was over we arrived at the big tent. I was terrified of what was on the other side but I had to go in. _What do you think Vrael, should we stay here?_

_It's the only place we'll be safe._

Eragon lifted the tent flap and let me and Vrael go in first. Eragon came in after us and Saphira put her head in the doorway. I blinked a couple times and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. The leaders in the tent were arguing when we entered the tent but after we stood there for a second they all started to stare.

_Introduce yourself as a rider as you introduced yourself to me._ It was Eragon's voice.

I cleared my throat and said, "Eka fricai un Shur'tagal." My throat was dry and I don't think it came out as strong as I wanted it to. I raised my hand and showed then the silver oval on my palm. It glowed in the dim light.

The dark skinned woman sitting in the chair at the head of the table stood up.

"There is another Dragon Rider besides Murtagh." she said calmly walking over to us. "What is your name Rider."

"I'm Sylvana, and this is Vrael." I said cautiously. The Elves gasped and the Dwarves stood more stone like. The humans just stared.

"Sylvana,"one of the elves said, the female with raven hair."I knew your father."

I started laughing, it was weak and everyone was staring at me. "Excuse me, how did you know my father."

"He was an elf and he was my best friend."

"My father was human, and he was a merchant sailor, he died shortly after I was born. He was killed by urgals." I hated talking about my father, I never new him, but I knew he was human.

The elf laughed, her voice was musical. "Sylvana, your named after his mother. I saw you when you were a baby."

"How am I part elf. I don't look like an elf." asked try to not believe these things she's telling me.

"You're a half-elf, you may not look like an elf but you have our agility and dexterity. You may age like a human, but you are part elf."

"What are we going to do with her." said a dwarf suddenly, and harshly. "Well all see her dragon is small and would not be able to help us until he is grown." Vrael puffed out his chest and looked the dwarf in the face. He puffed a smoke ring around him and growled, showing his teeth. _I may be small but you are smaller, I could rip you apart._ He said sending it into everyone's minds. I though I heard a low rumbling from the dragon behind me. She was laughing?

"The question is what to do with you, do you have any certain skill?"the dark skinned woman asked.

"I'm an excellent swordsman and I can do magic, even before I found Vrael."

"Lady Nasuada, she should go to the elves to be trained." another elf stated, he had fair hair.

"Not until Vrael can fly them both there. We don't want to waste any time. Eragon can you teacher what you learned."

"I'm sorry Lady Nasuada, I can't pass down knowledge my master taught me unless given his permission."

"I want you to write him a letter, until her answers you, I want you to teach her the basics."

"Yes Lady." Eragon said bowing.

"But first get her to Surda, and get her new clothes. Those are all ragged from travel." Lady Nasuada gave me a smile and then indicated to us to leave the tent.

We left the tent and I found Liduen tied up to a hitching post and saddled him. Eragon found a soldier and told him to get him a horse. He bowed and went to find one for him.

"Sylvana, do you mind if Vrael and Saphira fly ahead. She wants to talk to him.

_Do you mind Vrael?_

_She is so beautiful, her scales shimmer in the light, her eyes are blue like the deepest oceans._

_Okay, I'll take that as a no. See you in Surda._

_We'll only fly above you, I'll see you every night at camp._

"He'll go." I replied.

"Okay," Eragon said smiling at me, his long hair fell into his eyes so perfectly. Wow, I thought. Snap out of it. A soldier brought Eragon a horse and supplies for our trip, it was weird the food was mostly fruit and vegetables, and after we loaded it onto our horse we left. Riding into the sunset. Or whatever it is.


End file.
